


Error #404

by Valdemirt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdemirt/pseuds/Valdemirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El capitán de Karasuno le había confiado una difícil misión a Ennoshita: ayudar a Tanaka a prepararse para los exámenes. ¿Cómo cumpliría tan ardua labor? Tenía que llamar la atención de Ryunosuke de alguna forma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Error #404

**Author's Note:**

> Es un drabble que se me ocurrió junto con mi coautor: Adler Fellner.  
> (https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100005978715868).  
> (https://www.wattpad.com/user/AINSWORTH-).
> 
> Espero que les guste.

Estaba próxima la época en la que el alumnado acostumbra sudar, producto de intensas actividades físicas. A algunos les gustaba demasiado debido a la sensación de satisfacción que provoca y, a otros, no tanto: exámenes parciales.

            La semana pasó lentamente debido a eso y los estudiantes más torpes y problemáticos intentaban escapar de las asesorías de forma desesperada. Desgraciadamente, ese no era el caso de Tanaka Ryunosuke, quien fue obligado por su capitán de equipo a tomar clases adicionales con una de las mentes más disciplinadas del club: Ennoshita Chikara.

* * *

 

       Llegó el Domingo, día que los de _Karasuno_ se daban a sí mismos para descansar, debido a que los Sábados también programaban prácticas; sin embargo, Tanaka se encontraba caminando con mochila a espaldas.

El estudio no era lo suyo, por lo que un semblante de malandro le acompañó durante el trayecto —por lo cual varias personas lo observaban con algo de desconfianza—, hasta llegar a la residencia de Chikara, donde quedó de pie sin moverse o tocar para hacer tiempo.

Sin embargo, su tutor llevaba rato observando por la ventana, a sabiendas de que Tanaka podría hacer cualquier otra cosa antes de llegar o simplemente perder el tiempo viendo la puerta.

Bajó rápidamente y metió a su amigo a rastras, subiéndolo hasta su cuarto con la misma elegancia con la que varias personas pujando intentarían mover un piano.

 

Tras varios minutos de discusión, el de cabeza rapada tomo asiento en el espacio que el de cabello negro se molestó en preparar para su estudio.

—Tanaka, presta mucha atención —habló con seriedad mientras se retiraba la sudadera.

El que tenía aspecto de yakuza simplemente le observó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Hoy dejarás de oler a virgen.

Tras escuchar eso, la cara del pelón fue un poema total al asombro.

Su compañero se sentó a horcajadas sobre él mientras se retiraba la playera.

_Procesando_

Sonidos húmedos cedidos por el más joven inundaban la habitación, mientras desnudaba el cuerpo del rematador.

_Procesando_

Ennoshita, en presencia de como Dios lo trajo al mundo, comenzó a masturbar la virilidad ajena.

_Procesando_

Al poco rato, decidió sentarse sobre aquella erección, penetrándose y soltando gemidos que acompañaron cada acción.

_Procesando_

Retiró de su interior aquella virilidad. Se levantó con algo de dificultad y buscó una pequeña toalla para limpiar el abdomen de su compañero.

_Procesando_

El mayor se movía robóticamente y en silencio, por otro lado, el de oscuros cabellos lo guio junto con sus cosas hasta la puerta de entrada, haciendo una reverencia a modo de despedida antes de cerrar.

_Proceso Completado_

—¡Hey, mi virginidad se quedó allá adentro! —reaccionó el rematador, comenzando a golpear la puerta con uno de sus puños—. ¡Abre la puerta Ennoshita!

El nombrado regresó a su habitación. Abrió la ventana y simplemente se dispuso a ver cómo Ryunosuke tocaba con algo de violencia.

No bajó, no se espantó, no se alteró; simplemente recargó su codo en el marco de la ventana, acompañando aquella acción de una leve sonrisa enamorada.

Sabía que tendría que explicarle muchas cosas al día siguiente, así que empezaría con historia.


End file.
